Shattered Images
by icedmailou
Summary: Jongin dan Sehun akan membangun rumah impiannya di dekat bukit sana, lalu nanti akan ada kolam renang beserta sebuah pekarangan yang nyaman. [exo, mpreg; broken!kaihun]


_Inspired by Troye Sivan's Fools_

* * *

 **Shattered Images**

Sehun memiliki banyak imaji mengenai sebuah kehidupan yang indah bersama Jongin—sang kekasih. Sehun melihat gambaran ruang televisi bergaya modern, nama putra-putri mereka, dan sebuah pesawat di angkasa yang melayang melewati atap rumah mereka. Namun semuanya hanya gambaran. Imaji mengenai dirinya dan Jongin tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan. Tetap menjadi imaji buram di dalam benak.

Aneh. Padahal Sehun melihatnya datang. Ia melihat tanda-tanda itu, tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan Jongin tidak menginginkannya lagi.

Mulai dari Jongin berperilaku mencurigakan, banyak hal yang disembunyikannya dari Sehun. Bagian menyakitkan dari fakta ini adalah bagaimana Jongin tidak begitu baik dalam menyembunyikan rahasianya, sehingga pada akhirnya secara tidak disengaja Sehun pun tahu. Sehun sering berpikir alangkah lebih baiknya bila ia tidak mengetahui kalau Jongin memiliki sebuah afair. Mungkin kini Jongin tetap ada di sisinya, bersandiwara seolah ia masih mencintai Sehun seperti dahulu. Ah, masa-masa indah itu. Cinta yang palsu.

.

 _"Sehun ..., sepertinya aku sudah bosan denganmu."_

.

Mungkin ini semua dikarenakan oleh Jongin dan obsesinya menjadi seorang aktor. Orang-orang yang tidak mengenal Jongin takkan pernah tahu seberapa besarnya Jongin menyukai panggung sandiwara dan dunia yang ada di dalamnya; memainkan banyak peran, menjadi karakter yang berbeda, dan hal-hal seperti itu pokoknya.

Bahkan ketika ia berada di sekolah menengah pun, ia dikenal sebagai salah satu murid yang paling aktif di klub drama dan populer akan keahliannya dalam bersandiwara. Di situlah ia bertemu Oh Sehun, anak lelaki manis dari klub musik yang dikenal sebagai orang periang.

Bila diingat kembali mengenai masa lalu, Sehun ingin sekali tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dulu ia begitu bodoh dan naif—bisa jatuh hati pada seseorang seperti Jongin yang jelas-jelas tidak terlalu berminat untuk menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan Sehun.

 _I was a fool, I still am._

Harusnya Sehun masih mentertawakan dirinya sendiri, karena lihatlah, ia masih saja jatuh hati pada orang yang sama.

.

 _"I love you so much, Oh Sehun_. _" Kata sang pendusta, Kim Jongin._

 _._

12 April 2007, di pekarangan rumah Sehun, mereka berdua berdiri menghadap masing-masing. Dinaungi langit bertabur bintang. Atmosfernya begitu baik hingga Sehun rasanya ingin mati saat itu juga, ia tidak ingin merasakan hal lain yang dapat merusak suasana.

Malam itu Jongin datang, membawa sebuah kotak besar berisi kue ulang tahun untuk Sehun, dan _katanya_ sebuah kabar membahagiakan. Sehun dengan nyaman berbaring di samping Jongin, di atas rerumputan, mereka berdua dapat mencium aroma tanah bumi. Menenangkan.

 _"Sehun, I finally did it."_ Kata Jongin pada waktu itu, sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya, ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk mengecup pipi Sehun. _"I did it_. _"_

12 April itu akan selalu Sehun ingat karena hari itulah yang membuat segalanya berubah. Jongin berubah. Jongin akhirnya dapat maju satu langkah dalam menggapai cita-citanya, atau obsesinya, sebagai seorang aktor. Ia mendapatkan sebuah peran kecil untuk sebuah sinema baru di televisi.

Jujur saja, Sehun tidak pernah merasa bahagia atas kesuksesan Jongin dalam menggapai cita-citanya. Karena Jongin yang disibukkan dengan dunia barunya akan semakin menjauh dari Sehun, dan tentu, Sehun tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

.

 _"Kita akan membangun rumah di dekat bukit sana," Jongin mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke pemukiman indah di mana terdapat banyak tempat huni yang bersanding dengan pepohonan, "lalu nanti akan ada kolam renang, dan ah, halaman belakang yang nyaman."_

 _"Hmm."_

 _"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Jongin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada tubuh Sehun, ibu jarinya membuat gerakan melingkar di bahu Sehun. Menggelitik, tapi Sehun meyukainya. "Atau kau memiliki gambaran lain?"_

 _"Tidak, aku suka penggambaranmu. It's beautiful."_

.

Gambaran indah mereka kini hanya sebuah gambaran indah yang buram.

.

Sehun melihat kolam renang di halaman rumahnya, airnya jernih, terlihat segar. Ia memiliki ruang televisi bergaya modern, terasa nyaman untuk ditempati. Sesekali ia mendengar bising kecil dari angkasa ketika pesawat terbang melayang melewati daerah tempat huniannya. Dan ada sebuah nama. Nama untuk seorang putra.

 _Kyungsoo._

Anak di umur lima tahunnya ini tumbuh dengan baik tanpa orang tua yang lengkap. Kyungsoo merupakan buah cinta dari Jongin dan Sehun yang lahir ke bumi ini tanpa diketahui oleh Jongin.

Jongin sudah dibutakan oleh ketenaran dan perhatian yang mengelilinginya. Dengan hanya tergoda oleh sebuah predikat sebagai aktor yang paling baik, Jongin meninggalkan _semua yang tidak penting_ dari kehidupannya di masa lalu. Termasuk hubungannya dengan Sehun. Termasuk Sehun.

Banyak yang berkata kalau seorang selebriti yang tidak memiliki status hubungan asmara di awal kariernya akan mendapatkan sedikit lebih banyak perhatian dari selebriti yang lain. Dan Jongin membuktikan bahwa ucapan mereka benar.

" _Mommy_ , apa sedang yang mereka lakukan?"

Benak Sehun terhapuskan oleh suara putranya yang sempat menyebut namanya. Sehun melirik ke arah di mana Kyungsoo kini sedang duduk di lantai dengan buku gambar dan krayon yang mengelilinginya. Mata Sehun kemudian mengikuti pandangan Kyungsoo, ke televisi, menyaksikan tayangan langsung mengenai sebuah pernikahan megah sepasang kekasih manis yang dinanti-nanti oleh banyak orang. Jongin, aktor yang disenangi masyarakat mempersunting seorang selebriti populer lainnya yang dikenal dengan nama 'Jung Soojung'.

"Itu namanya pernikahan, Kyungsoo." Sehun mengucapkannya santai dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat. Beberapa tahun sudah berlalu dari awal karier Jongin di dunia perfilman, menjadi seorang aktor yang ternama, dan mungkin ini saatnya ia mendapatkan seorang pendamping hidup.

"Hmm," Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tangannya masih menggenggam krayon yang sama, "pernikahan."

"Kyungsoo," Sehun meraih _remote_ televisi, melewati beberapa saluran yang menayangkan hal yang sama, kemudian menggantinya ke sebuah tayangan kartun, "bukannya kau sedang melukisku?"

Kyungsoo kemudian tertawa geli, mentertawakan dirinya sendiri yang lupa akan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia kemudian kembali berkutat pada buku gambar dan krayonnya. Jemari Kyungsoo terlalu mungil untuk krayon besar yang ada di genggamannya. Ia sesekali melirik televisi ketika tayangan kartunnya menarik.

Sehun jarang menonton televisi, ia lebih sering menyibukkan dirinya dengan dua barang elektronik. Ponsel dan laptop. Sehun menatap layar ponselnya terus-menerus, tidak melakukan apa pun, ia sudah membaca pesan yang sama beberapa kali.

Untuk pertama kalinya lagi setelah bertahun-tahun, Sehun melakukan kontak dengan Jongin. Ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan pendek disisipi potret pada Jongin—yang nomor barunya ia dapatkan dari seorang rekan kerja yang kebetulan mengenal Jongin. Pesan tersebut hanyalah foto yang menampilkan Kyungsoo mengenakan kaus lusuh yang sangat kebesaran untuknya bertuliskan 'Kim Jongin – Drama Club 2005' dari bagian belakang. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan krayon dan buku gambarnya, ditambahkan teks yang berkata,

 _To: Jongin_

 _Your son is growing up well._

.

Yang kemudian dibalas oleh Jongin sesegera mungkin kemarin malam,

 _From: Jongin_

 _Who is this?_

Sejak kemarin malam Sehun mendapatkan banyak panggilan dari Jongin yang tentu tidak dijawab olehnya. Sebelum upacara pernikahan Jongin dan kekasih yang baru dimulai, Sehun mendapatkan sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab. Totalnya kini ia mendapatkan sembilan puluh tujuh panggilan tak terjawab dan tiga puluh pesan teks dari Jongin. Hampir seluruh isinya sama, mengenai Jongin yang mempertanyakan penjelasan detail dari potret misterius yang diterimanya.

Mata Sehun seperti terhipnotis ke layar ponselnya, ia tidak dapat berpaling dari pesan yang sama; pesan terakhir dari Jongin sebelum upcara pernikahannya dimulai.

 _From: Jongin_

 _Sehun? Oh Sehun, is this you?_

 _._

Sehun menghela napas berat, ia masih memandangi layar ponselnya sebelum kemudian melakukan sesuatu dengannya.

 _Blocked number: Jongin_

.

Sehun pikir mungkin ini saatnya ia mengganti nomor ponselnya untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Meninggalkan Jongin yang mungkin kini hidup dibayang-bayangi dengan imaji buram mengenai kehidupan dan keluarga kecil yang bisa saja dimilikinya bila ia kembali pada sang mantan kekasih—Oh Sehun.

.

fin


End file.
